SorryGirl
by Taerga Live
Summary: Hiei finds himself watching a girl from Yusuke's school. When the gang tells him to actually talk to her, Hiei feels different. And things get worse in this actionadvantureromancecomdey with a bit of mystery.
1. Sauria

I know, I know. So far, all I've written are YYH fanfics. Can it be helped that it's my favorite? To bad Toonami took it off the air…oh well. Here it is: a story I was told to write.

Summary: Hiei was sitting in a Cherry Blossom tree when he spotted a girl writing in a note book. Not knowing why, he began to watch her. Everyday after school she would go to the same spot. What would happen if the team got a new mission? Hiei wouldn't see her again and he didn't even know her so, why did he care? What's so special about her?

It started off as a normal day. Hiei was laying in a Cherry Blossom tree, having nothing to do. The rest of the team was in school and here he was sitting in a tree. He lost track of time, staring into nothing. He was in deep thought. About what? I don't even know. (And that's pretty bad.) His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of humming. He looked down to see what was making the noise.

It was a girl about 14 years old. She was wearing the school uniform. Her hair was black and reached a little bit past her shoulders. She carried a red spiral notebook with a pen clipped to the side. She was humming a soft tune that Hiei swore he heard before. (Just so you know, the tree was near a small rive/creek thing, right in front of the bridge.) She walked onto the bridge and sat at the edge and put her legs over the edge. She opened her notebook to a blank page and waited. She looked around. Her eyes were a gentle light purple. She continued to hum as she waited. Hiei looked down at her.

_What is she waiting for?_ He asked. As if to answer his question, a sparrow flew by and landed on the girl's finger. The girl stroked the feathers and examined the bird, then let it fly off. The girl clicked the pen and began to write something down, then stared at the river/creek thing. A slight breeze picked up and blew her hair to her side. She closed her eyes, then got up and walked away, still humming that tune. Hiei watched her as she left. Something told him _Follow her!_ but he wouldn't allow it. He stayed where he was.

It was weeks since then (I didn't feel like explaining it but Hiei went back the next day.) and Hiei would go to the same tree and watch the girl write. Something about her made Hiei wonder. He didn't even know why he was watching her. He hasn't seen his friends in over three weeks.

Hiei was able to tell what she was doing now. She would come to the park everyday, wait for an animal to come by, examine it, and then write about it. He still had no idea why she was doing it or why he was watching. She always hummed that tune.

It was the next day during school. The girl Hiei's been watching was opening her locker, which was next to Yusuke's. She always listened to what he and his friends were talking about. (She's not eavesdropping. It's hard not to hear Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama's different. She didn't understand much of the demon stuff.) She always wondered the same thing when he talked to his friends…actually two. One: Could he be anymore arrogant? And Two: I wonder what it must be like…to have friends. She was the outcast. She was the science nerd, the math whiz, the reader and the writer. She was good at school…even in gym! No one talked to her (Other then teachers) and no one ate with her. No one wanted to know her (Personally, as a friend) and those who did know her were her tormentors.

"Hey there Sauria. (Sorry-a. That's how you say it.)" a girl said in a teasing voice. It belonged to a girl named Mimi. She had orange hair that was always in a ponytail. She had a group of girls behind her. Mimi teased Sauria everyday. Sauria always ignored her. Today was different.

"What is with that stupid notebook? You always have it. Is it a diary?" she asked as she took it out of Sauria's grasp. She began to read it. "Oh, it's just some stupid writing. Let me help you with it." She began to rip out pages and tearing them up. Sauria didn't do anything. She just looked at Mimi then to her work on the floor. The bell rang. Mimi handed her the notebook.

"Here you go freak. Sorry Sauria." She left laughing with her friends. Sauria just walked to her next class.

She went back to the bridge. She sat down but this time wasn't humming the tune and didn't put her feet over the edge. She began to cry into her knees and hid her face. (She's been holding it in during school. She knew if she cried in school, Mimi would have gotten what she wanted.) Tears streamed down her face. Hiei watched her in the tree but felt as if he needed to do something. Why? He picked a Cherry Blossom off the tree and blew it out of his hand towards her. It landed on her head. She picked it up.

_Wha-what? It's not time for them to fall…_ She thought as she looked around. She looked at the blossom again and began to smile. She held the blossom close to her. She felt as if for the first time in her life, someone other than her parents cared about her…even if she thought no one was there.

Taerga: Did you like it so far? I promise in the chapters to come, there will be more of Hiei and the gang.

Hiei: Sarcastically Sure there will.

Taerga: There will. And-wait a minute. Are you being sarcastic?

Hiei: Sarcastically Of course not. I would never do anything like that.

Taerga: Stop it or I'll, I'll

Hiei: You'll what?

Taerga: I'll make you watch Lizzey McGuire.

Hiei: Practically begging Please no…anything but that.  
Taerga: Yeah you're right. That's like a death sentence. (Hilary Duff sucks out loud!) Later.


	2. Hiei Meets Sauria

Hiei: Here you go…enjoy it because it'll be the last thing that you read.

Taerga: Hiei, what did I tell you about scaring of the reader?

Hiei: …Not to…

Taerga: That's right so KNOCK IT OFF!

Hiei: Hn…Like always she forgot to say that she does not own YYH. Like anyone owns me.

Random person: I'll buy him for 5 cents.

Taerga: Go for it.

Hiei: WHAT!

The next day at school, Sauria couldn't help but smile. She had the blossom in her locker and never took it out…even though by now it was dead. It didn't matter what happened today. Mimi said something to her but Sauria didn't hear it which made Mimi mad. Kurama watched her as she walked by.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked (What a genies). Kurama stared at him in disbelief.

"That would be Sauria. You know…the girl who has the locker next to you." He answered.

"There's a locker next to mine?" (I'm not making fun of him…Yusuke's cool.) Kurama rolled his eyes and Kuwabara and Yusuke just laughed. At what…nobody knows.

It was that time again. Sauria walked over to the bridge humming her tune and Hiei watched. Why did the next event have to happen? (Because I'm pure evil.)

"Hey Hiei! What are you doing up there?" Yusuke shouted up to him, causing him to fall over. Kuwabara laughed.

"Did you have a nice fall shorty? (God that joke sucks)" Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. Hiei got up.

"What do YOU freaks want?" he asked annoyed. Yusuke looked past Hiei where he saw Sauria writing in her notebook. He began to smile.

"Hiei, is it just me or are you stalking Sorry girl?"(Sorry girl…Sorry-a is how you say her name…he doesn't remember how what it was so he's calling her that…got it? Why am I still talking?) Yusuke couldn't help but smirk.

"No, what makes you say that?" Hiei answered. Kurama began to smirk too. He knew what was going to come out of Yusuke's mouth next.

Yusuke began to chant. "Hiei watches Sorry girl in a tree wishing that they were K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hiei glared at him, which made Yusuke laugh harder.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Hiei asked crossing his arms.

Yusuke stopped laughing. Still with a smile on his face he said, "It means…Hiei's got a crush. Hiei's got a crush." Hiei felt his cheeks getting red.

"I-I do not!" He shouted at him. Yusuke began to laugh again.

"Then why is your face turning red?" Hiei glared again, still blushing. Kurama started laughing (But not as rudely. Heaven forbid he make fun of someone…though he does make fun of them once in a while…)

"Hiei, it's okay if you have a crush on someone." Kurama said as Yusuke stopped laughing. Hiei looked away from them. Yusuke started laughing again because he well…just couldn't stop laughing. Hiei jumped back in the tree.

"C'mon shorty. Don't be that way." Kuwabara yelled. (Finally he talks. Just so you know, Kuwabara gets on my nerves. So I might…make him suffer in the future. Just a heads up to all you Kuwabara fans.) Hiei just ignored them. He was NOT in the mood for their stupid jokes.

"Fine Hiei, just sit up there," Yusuke said as they started to leave. He had to yell "And watch your GIRLFRIEND!" He started running because he knew Hiei could hunt him down. He ignored them. Sauria looked up from her writing to see the black figure in the tree. She tilted her head, then continued writing.

The next day at the same time, Hiei sat in the tree. And of course, the gang found him…again.

"C'mon Hiei. If you're gonna stalk the girl a least talk to her." Yusuke said. Hiei held up his middle finger which made Kurama glare.

"Yusuke has a point Hiei. Just talk to her." Hiei turned his head to look at Sauria, and then back to Kurama.

"Well…what do I say?" asking, as if his own way of saying he might like her. Kurama smiled.

"Just start off by introducing yourself," Hiei started blankly. "Tell her your name."

"Oh… (Not stupid…just hates it when he uses big words…though it's not that big…) Sigh okay then." He slowly at first started to walk up to her. She stood up and looked at him. Why couldn't he seem to talk?

She looked down at his feet, then back up at his face. (She finally talks!) "You're standing on my notebook." She said. (Great first words) Hiei looked down. He lifted his foot and she picked up her notebook. She looked at his eyes, fill with pain somewhere inside.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He seemed to stop breathing at first, then he took a deep breath.

"I'm Hiei." He finally said. She titled her head.

"That's an interesting name. I'm Sauria." _Sauria. That's a pretty name. _He thought. He shook his head. Why was he thinking that? Sauria continued.

"You don't go to school do you? Hiei shakes his head (I didn't feel like ending her quotes cause she's still gonna talk. I might do this often.) I didn't think so. I would have recognized you." Hiei looked at the notebook in her arms.

"What are you writing?" he asked. She looked at the notebook.

"Just a little catalog…"

"Catalog?"

"Yeah, I'm writing about all the different kinds of animals I find."

"Oh…" Hiei didn't know what to say after that. Then this came to mind. "You don't have many friends do you?" She looked down. _Damn it. Why did I ask that? _

"I don't have any. People find me…weird. I don't fit in with anyone." He looked at her. He knew how she felt.

He smirked. "You do now." She looked up smiling.

"You really mean it?" He nodded. Her smile got bigger, then she looked at her watch.

"I gotta get going. Later Hiei." She began to run off. Hiei looked after her. He forgot the others were there.

"Hiei's got a girlfriend!" Yusuke began to chant. (He ruined the mood.) Hiei got red again and glared at him. Yusuke just laughed.

"Don't get mad Hiei. You should be happy" Hiei turned away from him. He wouldn't admit it but something felt weird. Something he's never felt before.

Taerga: Sorry to leave ya hanging but I'll leave you with one word…HORMONS!


	3. A Misuderstanding

The next day, Hiei sat in the tree waiting for Sauria. It was past the time she normally came. He started to worry. All of a sudden, something spoke in Hiei's ear.

"Hi Hiei!" This surprised Hiei, causing him to fall over. Sauria giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. Y-you just surprised me, that's all." Sauria rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Ya miss me?" Hiei stared at her as he climbed back up the tree. (Trying not to act like a Demon around her)

"You could say that." She began to giggle again. Hiei liked it when she laughed. It was a sound he could never seem to make, what with his past and all. Sauria opened her backpack and took something out. She hid it from him.

"By any chance, did you give this to me?" she held out the Cherry Blossom she found on her head. It was wilted and dead and a piece of a petal was missing. Hiei stared at it then at her. He didn't know if he should answer.

"I did." I finally said. She smiled.

"I had a feeling after I saw a figure in the tree the other day. How long have you been watching me?" Hiei started to turn red again. How do you tell someone you've been watching them?

"A-a while now. About…five weeks." She started to laugh.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't know what to say. It's not something I do often."

"What…make a friend with a freak?"

"No, no!" he was wondering why she said that. As if to answer his question, she spoke.

"I saw Yusuke watching you…did he make you talk to me…as a joke?" now he understood.

"No! Of course not! He told me to talk to you because well…I really don't know."

"It was a joke wasn't it?" she didn't seem to get the point.

"No! He just…I guess…he wanted…to help." She titled her head.

"I don't really like people that much," he confessed. "Him, Kurama, and Kuwabara were the only friends I've ever had…I don't like talking to people or hanging out with them. He saw me watching you and…I guess they just wanted to help me make new friends." (He doesn't want to tell her about the taunting and stuff about him liking her.) She looked away.

"So…you really want to be my friend?" he nodded. She smiled as she looked back at him. "Friend." She liked that word. She never called anyone her friend before. Never in her life.

She looked at her watch. "Getting late. See ya tomorrow?" Hiei smirked.

"I've got nothing else better to do." He joked. She climbed down the tree. "Wait!" he said as he picked another blossom.

"Take this…the other one's dead anyway." She took it and smiled.

"Thank you Hiei," she started walking. "But I think I'll keep both."


	4. Death To All

Sauria was walking home. She started humming that tune again. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Molly, her almost a year old beagle. She was whimpering.

"What's wrong?" she looked in the kitchen. "Oh my God." She almost fainted. Her parents lied dead on the floor. Blood was everywhere. She heard something…a voice.

"Sauria, I know you're there. Give yourself up." She began to run up the stairs with Molly following her. She went to her room with the voice still taking. She quickly put a change of clothes in her backpack, grabbed Molly's leash, picked up Molly and jumped out her bedroom window. She put the leash on Molly and began to run.

Hiei meant up with the others. They were gathered around Yusuke.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked as he reached them.

"Koeama (It that how you spell it?) called. We've got a new mission."

"Well, what is it?"

"We have to protect someone."

"Who?"

"That's the problem," Yusuke said as they started to walk off. "We only have an address. Let's go."

Sauria kept running. She ran with Molly. Molly thought they were just out for a run…not looking for a place to hide.

"This is it." Kurama said as he opened the door. They saw the mess, the blood, and the people. They looked around.

"Maybe we're too late?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei looked on the floor. There was a dead blossom on the ground. He picked it up. _"But I think I'll keep both." _

"I know who we have to protect." He said as he put the blossom in his pocket.

"Who?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked at the door.

"Sauria."

Sauria stopped to catch her breath. Molly sat down and tilted her head. Sauria sat down next to her. Molly crawled into her lap.

"Don't worry Molly, we'll be fine." Tears formed in her eyes. "Mom…Dad…I'm sorry. If I was just home a couple minutes earlier…what could I have done?" She began to cry. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" Molly licked her face. Sauria patted her head.

The gang found Sauria crying under a dead tree. They walked slowly at first, then without saying anything, let Hiei go to her.

As he walked, Sauria slowly lifted her head. He knelt next to her.

"Sauria, I have to tell you something." And he began to explain.

(Sorry to leave you with something depressing but don't worry, the next chapter will be better, promise)


	5. Happy Birthday Day

As Hiei explained, he had to stop every so often because she would start crying again. She had every right to.

"So, it's true…you're the spirit detective?" she asked Yusuke.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I overheard you one day talking about it." She answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "So you have to protect me?" They all nodded.

"We're taking you to Genkai's house, you'll be safer there."

They took her there and climbed the stairs, Molly too. Sauria wasn't gonna let her dog die. When they reached the top, Genkai was surprised.

"We have to protect her…can you help?" Genkai nodded, then looked at the dog.

"Don't worry, she's good. She listens real well." Sauria said to defend Molly. Genkai just nodded slowly.

They went inside. Hiei never took his eyes off Sauria, who was starting to calm down. Kurama noticed this but said nothing.

"So…are you all my friends?" Sauria asked. Yusuke had a big smile.

"Of course! Any **close** friend of Hiei's is a friend of ours." He and Kuwabara laughed at his implement. Hiei shoot them a glare and Sauria just smiled.

"Wow, now I have five friends…right Molly?" Molly has been sleeping this whole time. She opened one eye, then closed it which made her laugh more.

The next day, it was around 1. (And OMG they skipped school! Naughty, naughty.) Sauria sighed.

"What do you guys do for fun?" she asked. They all shrugged. (Kayko (Spelling?) and Botan are now there as well.) Sauria stood up.

"Well then, wait right here." And she walked into the kitchen. An hour later, the gang smelled something good, then fire. They ran into the kitchen to see a cake with candles on it on the table with Sauria standing next to it.

"Happy Birthday day!" she shouted. They were confused.

"Birthday day?" Genkai asked. Sauria nodded.

"Today is everyone's birthday! Dig in!" The gang shrugged but didn't argue. They each got cake but Hiei who sat against the wall. Sauria walked over to him with a piece of cake.

"Come on Hiei, join in!" he took the cake, but just slid it through the doorway to the other room.

"Hiei, don't be like that." Kurama said. Hiei stood up. Yusuke was looking through the freezer. He held something out.

"Look Hiei," he said. "Sweet snow." Hiei just glared at him. Sauria got out a scooper (Like the ice cream people have) and started scooping out some. Hiei just continued to glare.

"Calm down Hiei." Yusuke said. Sauria still had sweet snow in the scoop. She smirked as she walked up to Hiei.

"Yeah Hiei," She began. "**Chill** out!" she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled it, and shoved the sweet snow down his shirt. Everyone stared in entertained shocked.

"Damn." Yusuke said. Hiei glared at Sauria.

"Oh God." She ran out of the room with Hiei chasing behind her. Everyone just stood there laughing. No one had ever done something like THAT to Hiei. Sauria ran back into the kitchen. Hiei was about to enter when he saw the cake he slid. He smirked. He walked in the room with one hand behind his back casually. Sauria just stared.

"Sorry, but I had to do it." She said. Hiei held up his other hand to stop her.

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Let's just say it's **behind** me now." He took his hand from behind his back showing a piece of cake in his hand. He smushed it right in her face. Everyone got that same look again. Sauria wiped the cream from her eyes.

"Oh that's it." She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the table. There were three pieces of cake left and she smashed Hiei face right in it.

Everyone laughed, even Sauria. Hiei wiped the cream from his eyes and smiled. A real smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. He heard her laughter again and yet couldn't make any of his own.

Yusuke leaned over to Kurama and whispered "I thought they weren't supposed to smush the cake in each other's faces till the wedding." Kurama chuckled.

"Did it say anything about sweet snow?"

(Told you it would get better. It just popped in my head to do that. Bad puns but funny.)


	6. Hard Time Sleeping

(Sorry for the delay. Everytime I went online, I forgot to update.I'll do better in the future. Have fun!)

That night, it was raining. Sauria looked out the window staring into the night sky. The gang (Except Hiei of course) was watching T.V. They couldn't seem to find anything.

"Blah (Click) junk (Click) garbage (Click) anime (Click) (Had to do it) nothing's on!" Yusuke was trying to find something descent to watch. Genkai walked in.

"How about you guys get some sleep? It's 11:30." Yusuke sighed and turned off the T.V. That sounded like a good idea. (They're all staying there. It's just easier. They forced Hiei to sleep in a bed. Ha ha)

Hiei laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Something was on his mind…Sauria. Why couldn't he stop thinking of her?

_She's just at stupid girl. A human at that. Why won't she leave my thoughts alone! _He turned to his side to face the wall. Kurama opened his one eye then closed it again.

"Having trouble sleeping Hiei?" he asked. Hiei shot up. Kurama chuckled as he sat up as well. "What's on your mind?" Hiei looked away. _Sauria's on my mind. _Yet he couldn't say that.

"Nothing. Nothing's on my mind." Kurama saw though the lie.

"Really…not even…Sauria?" this shocked Hiei. _How did he-_ Kurama chuckled again.

"I'm not blind Hiei. I see you staring at her everyday. Admit it, you like her." Hiei wouldn't answer. He didn't know anything anymore. He was confused…didn't know what this feeling was. But every time he saw her…he couldn't breathe. He felt like his heart stopped. Nothing makes sense to him anymore. He just lied back down, back facing Kurama.

"You can't hide from the truth Hiei. It always finds you" Kurama got out of bed and walked over to Hiei. Hiei threw the covers over his head, "Hiei…" Kurama chuckled. It was weird seeing Hiei acted like this…a child. Hiei sighed as he took the covers off.

"I don't know how I feel. I've never known how I felt. Everything was always different for me." Hiei never looked at Kurama. He wished Kurama would just go to bed. Kurama sighed. He needed to know one more thing.

"How did you know…that the person we needed to protect was Sauria?" Hiei began to blush. He pulled out the dead blossom. He explained how he gave it to her, when he still didn't know how he felt. Kurama chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked with a glare. Kurama chuckled again.

"See Hiei…that's called love."


	7. Yusuke and Kurama's plan

It was the next day when Sauria woke up and sat outside with Molly. It was about 6 in the morning. Molly was just running around as Sauria watched her. She smiled as Molly tried to eat a butterfly. Molly wasn't the smartest dog but, Sauria still loved her. She's the only one she still has.

Hiei woke up around 6:30 and looked out the living room window. He watched as Sauria chased Molly around the front yard. Her laughter rang in his ears. That noise he could not make. He felt as though someone was watching him so he turned around. There (Of course) was Kurama staring at him.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked as he turned back around. He didn't know Yusuke was with him.

"Dude, just admit it…you like her…a lot." He heard Yusuke say. He wouldn't look at them. Yusuke just sighed as he walked away with Kurama following him.

"We'll try the plan later." Yusuke whispered to Kurama who nodded. (What are THEY up to?)

It was later that day near 3 when Yusuke and Kurama found Hiei outside in a near by tree. He heard them come by.

"Now what do you want?" he asked, annoyed. Yusuke smirk at him.

"Nothing…" he said innocently. "Just wanted to give you some…advise." Hiei looked down on him.

"For what?" he asked. Yusuke wouldn't stop smirking.

"I think it's time you took Sauria out…you know…for a date." Hiei looked at him like he had 5126 heads. (Like my random number? I know you do.)

"A…what?"

"A date. It's something where a boy and a girl hang out…but a little bit more than friends." Kurama explained. Hiei glared at both of them.

"Why would I do that?" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Because Hiei, you like her…a lot. Going out on a date might make it easier to tell her how you feel and stuff." Hiei thought about it. He didn't want her to know. He didn't even know what was going on anymore. He sighed.

"What do I do?" he asked in defeat. Yusuke was shocked that he gave up that easily. Yusuke smirked again.

"We'll tell you everything you need to know."

(Hiei going on a date! Well, not yet. Sauria still has to say yes. Will she?)


	8. Is It A Date?

It was later that day when Sauria was stroking Molly's head. She started talking to her.

"It's going to be okay Molly. These people are gonna take good care of us." Hiei started walking up from behind her. He looked behind him at Yusuke and Kurama who motioned for him to go on. He never felt like this. He's spit was caught in his throat. (Lovely huh?) He walked up to her. When he got close, she got up and looked at him.

"Hello Hiei." She said. Hiei couldn't say anything back. He froze. What was this feeling? Fear? Was this feeling fear?(Not that hedoesn't know what fear is. Remember, he doesn't knowhow he feels anymore.)He shook his head and tried to talk.

"Hi."

"What's up?" now he couldn't seem to talk again. This was something he's never done before.

"I was wondering…if…uh…you would…I mean if you wanted to…uh…" He couldn't seem to find the right words and get them out. Sauria started to smile.

"Hiei, are you asking me out?" Hiei looked down at his feet and started turning red. He nodded his head. She started to giggle.

"Well, this is odd," she said. Hiei looked up at her. "I've never been asked to hang out with anyone before, let alone a date."

"So…?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her answer. She gave him a big smile.

"Okay," she said. "When?" Hiei looked behind him and Kurama nodded. Hiei looked back at her.

"Tonight." She smiled.

"And this is no joke?" she said as to hint that she knew Kurama and Yusuke were watching. Hiei started blushing again.

"No joke." Hiei started walking back to the house. What awaited him? This…

"Aww…this is so cute!" Yusuke exclaimed later inside the house. Hiei was about to rip his eyes out. "Hiei's going on his first date." Kurama just laughed as Hiei told Yusuke to shut up. The girls were having a field day helping Sauria get ready (They don't know why she wanted them to help her get ready) so it was just Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara was playing a game so he wasn't listening. (I don't want him to tease Hiei otherwise I might have to kill him.) Kurama and Yusuke were trying to help Hiei learn what to do on a date. Hiei really didn't want to here it but he needed to buy time.

It was around 8 PM when they heard the bathroom door finally open. The guys turned to look and were amazed at what they saw.

Sauria was wearing a blue jean skirt (I hate skirts but it seemed right for a date) and a purple spaghetti strapped tank top. She had light makeup on. (Only because she didn't want any but the girls insisted) Then only thing that seemed out of place was her boots (Kind of like Link's from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) that she always wore. Hiei couldn't seem to move, speak, or breathe. Kurama smiled. He practically had to drag Hiei out the door because he couldn't move. Yusuke had to get in one more taunt.

"Don't do anything bad you two! And don't stay out too long!" Kurama hit him in the back of the head. Hiei and Sauria just started to walk away.

(I had to make Yusuke say that. So, did anyone think that Sauria would say yes? If not, the sea monkeys will take over your brain. Please don't steal my sea monkey thing. Thanks!)


	9. The Date

(Place your bets now people. Will Hiei and Sauria kiss? Find out)

At first they walked around in silence. But as the walk got longer, they started to feel a little less nervous, especially since the guys weren't here to watch them. Sauria was the first to talk.

"So, why did you want to take me out?" Hiei thought of an answer.

"I guess because you're the first friend I've ever had, other than my sister, that's a girl." Sauria looked at him.

"You have a sister?" she tilted her head. "What's her name?" Hiei looked down.

"I can tell you but you've gotta keep it a secret. She doesn't know I'm her brother." She nodded. "Her name is Yukina." Sauria gasped.

"She's your sister? Why won't you tell her?" Hiei looked back up at her.

"Because I'm a heartless bastard! I kill and was a petty thief! Who would care for a piece of shit like me?" (Damn lots of cursing) Sauria put her hand on his shoulder. He just looked at it.

"I do." She smiled. "And you're not a piece of shit. Don't talk so lowly about yourself." Hiei smirked at her.

"You've got room to talk." He said. She was confused.

"I read what was in the back of that notebook. You write a lot of mean things about yourself." She opened her mouth with a smile.

"You read my notebook?" he nodded. She looked at him still with that smile.

"No one is supposed to read that. I'll give you till the count of three."

"For what?"

"Before I start chasing you down." Hiei just stood there with his arms folded. "One…two…" Hiei smirked. "THREE!" she screamed as Hiei started running. She chased after him. They just ran around like a bunch of idiots. Finally Sauria caught him and tackled him to the ground. (He wasn't going as fast as he could)

When they landed, they just stared at each other. They started to move closer to each other. Just when their faces were only a centimeter away, they heard a noise. They got up.

"You better watch yourself Sauria. I need you and I'll get you." A voice said. Sauria got scared. Hiei grabbed her arm and started running back to the house. She needed to be protected. (Stupid voice. Interrupting Hiei's first date. Hiei: You're the one who wrote it. Taerga: I have a reason. Let's see who voted right? Anyone say no?)


	10. Way To Go SorryGirl

(This is one of my favorite chapters. I really hope you like it. ...I'll just let you read now...PERISH! Sorry, had to say something.)

Hiei wouldn't stop running; Sauria couldn't stop running and both of then couldn't stop thinking about the voice. Sauria was scared, more than usual. Hiei was concerned. He didn't know what was going on. Finally he stopped running. They both tried to catch their breaths.

'What (Pant) was that?" Hiei asked. (I'm not sure if Hiei would get out of breath but he's also worried) Sauria could only shrug and shake her head. Once her breathing and heart beat were normal she looked at him.

"Guess the date's over, huh?" she said with a smile. Hiei just nodded as they began to walk back to the temple.

They were going up the steps to the temple. Sauria couldn't stop smiling. She also couldn't stop looking at Hiei. He noticed this and looked over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

"Just that you were the first person I ever hung out with, my first friend and well," she stopped walking, so did Hiei. She started to blush. They were near the top. "I wanted to say 'thank you'" She leaned over and gave Hiei a quick peck on the cheek. (If you don't know, a peck is like a little kiss.) Hiei just stared in shock. He shook his head.

"We'd better get inside." He said. She kept smiling. When they got in, Yusuke stared.

"Back so soon?" he asked. Sauria nodded. Hiei explained. He hated saying it but he had to.

"Whoever killed Sauria's parents is now after her. He knows where she is." Sauria winced a bit at the mentioning of her parents. She tried to get over the whole thing but couldn't. Kurama nodded.

"I think it's high time we head home anyway. Hiei, Sauria, you guys can stay with me." Hiei didn't say anything and Sauria just nodded.

The next day was Sunday. The gang left that morning. Sauria was back in her house clothes. (Clothes she wears around the house) She looked around Kurama's house. (In this, Kurama doesn't have a brother. It's just too confusing.)

Hiei never really liked being in a house. He just sat in one corner. Kurama looked at him. Hiei was still thinking about the kiss.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. I-I guess I'm just a little…" he couldn't find the word. (He doesn't normally use it)

"Worried?" Kurama guessed. Hiei nodded. Kurama smiled.

"She'll be okay." Sauria perked up and this. Kurama turned to her. "So will Molly." Molly tilted her head at the mentioning of her name.

That night, Hiei started reading more of that notebook. Sauria caught him.

"I told you not to read that!" (She uses the back pages like a diary) she yelled. He gave it back.

"You shouldn't take that kind of shit from people." He said. (Meaning Mimi)

The next day, Sauria and Kurama had to go back to school. Hiei was going to stay in the house but a while after they left; he decided to just…watch. He jumped into a tree near a window. He could see all the lockers, including Sauria's. That's when Mimi came up.

"Well, look whose back. It's Sorry-girl. Where've ya been?" she said in a mocking voice. The other girls were smirking. Sauria closed her locker and just stared at them. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara looked over.

"I guess you couldn't handle our torture and ran away." Mimi saw the notebook Sauria carried. "I thought I ripped that apart. Oh well, I can always do it again. It's trash anyway, like you." The girls began to laugh. Sauria looked down. She began to think back to what Hiei said. _"You shouldn't take that kind of shit from people." _Yusuke was about to say something when Sauria dropped her notebook. Mimi looked at her.

"Shut up." She said in a quiet, unsure voice. Mimi started to laugh again.

"Wow! You **can **talk." They laughed again. Sauria made that mad face (You know >:( )

"I said to shut up." She said a little bit louder. Everyone started staring.

"Ooo. What are **you **going to do about it? You've got no friends and now the rumor is that you've got no family." Sauria curled her hand into a fist.

"What's the matter Sorry-girl? Did I hurt your feelings?" The kids started laughing. Sauria pulled back her arm and WAM! Right in the side of Mimi's face. The kids just stared. Sauria just threw a punch. The gang (Yusuke ect…) looked over at the teachers. They saw this too. They just nodded like they were saying "She's had a lot of torture so she gets that one for free." Mimi looked at her in shock.

"You little whelp!" Sauria glared at her.

"You listen here Mimi!" Sauria started. She was practically yelling. "The rumor is true, my parents are dead. It's bad enough that's true, I don't need you being a bitch and torment me everyday! You're rude and arrogant and an ass! And by the way, the name's Sauria not Sorry-girl. Get it straight!" Mimi got up. She was about to say something when they heard a person clapping. They turned to look to see Yusuke clapping. Kuwabara joined in. Then Kurama. Soon, the whole hallway (except Mimi) was clapping. Even Mimi's goons.

"Stop clapping you idiots!" she yelled at them but everyone ignored her. Kurama looked up to see Hiei at the window. He was smirking at Sauria's performance. He whispered to himself "Way to go Sorry-girl."


	11. Repaying a Debt

It was later that day when everyone was walking home. Sauria looked down at the sidewalk, not talking or anything. Yusuke was the first one to break the silence.

"Damn, Sauria. I didn't know you could punch like that!" The comment made Sauria blush. She always hated fighting. She wondered that whole day why she threw that punch. As to answer her question, Hiei jumped out of the tree in front of them.

"Yes, you didn't seem to back down." They looked at Hiei; they were surprised that he knew what they were talking about. Let alone giving a complement. Sauria looked up at him and smiled.

"I was just not letting her win, that's all." She started to blush again. Hiei started to smirk. He had to do this. It was now or never. Hopefully his plan would work.

"Of course," he said getting her attention. "It wasn't bad for a girl." (He's gonna die early for saying that!) The boys were looking at him like they were warning him. He knew what was going to happen. He wanted it to happen.

Sauria looked at him mouth opened. "You did not just say that." She folded her arms. "One…two…" (Sounds familiar huh?) Hiei smirked. "THREE!" And they're off. Hiei started running at the last number with Sauria close behind. (Why am I talking like this?) The guys were laughing their heads off. Hiei turned the corner into the alleyway. He turned around and Sauria ran right into him, causing them to fall over. Sauria started laughing.

"Sorry." She said as she got off. She sat in front of him as he sat up. He motioned her to come closer with his finger. "Come here."

At first she hesitated. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. She leaned over to him. He gave her a quick peck of his own on her cheek. She began to blush.

"I repaid my debt." He said. She began to laugh. Hiei closed his eyes. _Yes, keep laughing. I'll never make that sound so make it for me. I love you Sorry Girl. _

(Sorry it wasn't that long. It gets better though. Later hommies! Why did I just say that? Oh, and sorry for Hiei's kinda sappy line there at the end. I needed him to day something in his head and that was the first thing that popped into my head.)


	12. Meet RicaOR ELSE!

(Sorry the last chapter wasn't long. I promise to do better. Oh, please don't tie me to a chair. I'm not pointing any fingers but...if you tied me to the computer chair, how would I watch anime or play video games? I wouldn't be able to get any ideas. Okay, enough babbling like an idiot, on with the show, er story.)

It's been three months since the gang started watching Sauria. It was now summer and the gang mostly hung around Kurama's house. Kurama was out somewhere (I forget where) and the guys were just hanging out at his house. (He'll be back) The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Yusuke answered. He listened. "Sorry, he's not here right now…don't yell, he'll be back soon. Who's this...um, okay then, I'll let him know you called. Bye." He hung up the phone. An hour later, Kurama came home.

"Hi guys." He said. Yusuke stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Kurama. You know, an hour ago someone called for you…a girl." Kurama looked at him.

"Who was it?" He asked, almost afraid to ask. Yusuke was trying to remember.

"Uh…I think it was Rica. Yeah that's it. She says she's coming home in an hour or so. So, is she your girlfriend?" he asked. Kurama just slapped his forehead.

"No Yusuke. That would be weird if my girlfriend was my SISTER!" Yusuke looked in shock.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah."

"Where was she this whole time?"

"We sent her to an anger management camp for a couple months." The rested looked in shock. Another hot head? That's when the front door opened. A girl about 14 years old walked in. She had orange hair that was in a punked up, spiky bun type thing. She wore a white tee-shirt that had light blue on the sleeves with a broken heart in the middle, jean pants and sneakers. (She's Rica from Season three of Digimon!) Everyone just stared at her. Sauria was shocked that this was Kurama's sister.

"Why are you morons all staring at me? Get a life." She said. Yusuke shook his head.

"Hey, I'm Yusuke." He said. He was just trying to be a little nicer because this was Kurama's sis. Rica looked at him.

"You're the idiot who answered the phone." She said. Yusuke leaned over to Kurama.

"I don't think the camp worked." He murmured. Rica shot a death glare at him.

"Damn straight in didn't work. They told me 'When you get pissed off, squeeze this.'" She held up a stress ball. "How is this piece of shit supposed to make me not mad? It aggravates me." She said as she squeezed it so hard, it popped.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Yusuke said nervously. Kurama just slapped his forehead again. With Rica back, that means he has to deal with her short fuse again.

(Heh, did you like it? Sorry for making Kurama have a sis instead of a bro, I never really saw Kurama's brother and I have no idea why I wanted Rica to be his sister. I'll update soon. Later!)


	13. Visions and stuff like that

(Sorry for updating late. Tuesday was the first day of High School. And guess what! On The 5th, I turned 14! Go me! Here's your story.)

It was later when Rica was unpacking in her room. She started getting light-headed.

"What the hell? That's weird. I never get light-headed." She asked to herself. She sat down on the chair next to her desk. Her room was small. She had her bed under her window and a nightstand right nest to that. Her closet was next to her night stand and across from her closet was her desk. It was enough room for her. She only used her room to sleep, get changed and study. That's all she needed. She rested her head on her right hand. Maybe she was sick?

"No, I don't get sick." She answered herself. She stood up again and finished unpacking. She looked at all the things the camp gave her to "Help with her anger problems." She thought they were all stupid. Stress balls, journals, all of them weren't helpful at all. She sighed as she sat on her bed. _Home sweet home. _She thought sarcastically. She heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" she said. The door opened anyway.

"Rica, are you okay?" Kurama asked as he walked into her room. He looked around. He hasn't been in here since Rica left. It was always clean. The only thing that was messy was her desk, which was covered in books.

Rica looked out her window. Her head was killing her. She needed to get water on her face. She walked out of her room with Kurama looking at her. She didn't care. As long as he stays out of her business, she won't hurt him. She closed the bathroom door and turned on the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. Then…something happened.

She heard a voice; it was out of breath and sounded familiar. It was saying that he needed to find a place to stay before they catch him. She closed her eyes. She saw people chasing someone. That someone was dressed in white (Any guesses?) and had…cat like ears? His voice was so familiar. It was bugging her. Who was that? Does she know him? She opened her eyes and cupped some water in her hand.

"Stupid camp, making me crazy." She muttered to herself as she covered her face with water. She turned off the sink and dried her face off. When she put down the towel, she looked in the mirror again. For a second, she saw that guy again, then just her reflection. She walked out of the room.

That night, Sauria was looking out at the rain. (I felt like I didn't write a lot about her and it's her story) She leaned her cheek on her hand. She could still feel that very kiss Hiei gave her three months ago. Of course, that was the last time either one of them kissed each other. She sighed. Hiei was her first friend and now it seems like he's her first boyfriend. All because of a cherry blossom tree.

She took out her notebook and started writing. She stopped her catalog of the animals and started writing poems and things like that. She began to write. ("_blah"_ means what she's writing)

"_Sitting alone. Never had friends_

_Always thinking it was the end._

_Then I saw it and smiled._

_It and I hung out for a while._

_Just me_

_And my Cherry blossom tree._

_Never laughed at me_

_Never made a joke about me_

_Never said 'I'm sorry Sorry Girl.'_

_Cause he never made me cry_

_He's one in the world._

_My cherry blossom tree and I."_

She looked at what she wrote. She smiled. Writing helped her feel better about…you know, what happened. She sighed again. She would never forget that day. She sometimes though, "If I never met Hiei and I was home that day…" but she knew the outcome would have been the same. But meeting Hiei was the best thing that ever happened to her. She hugged her knees. The best…next to finding Molly.

She found Molly one day when she was walking home. She was only 4 months old and was alone and scared. Sauria took her home and her parents let her keep her. Though Molly was her friend, she didn't really count. As if she knew what she was talking about, Molly came over and licked her face.

"Thank you Molly girl."

(Just so you know, two things: One: Molly is my dog for real and I did NOT find her. We bought her. Two: That poem Sauria wrote, the cherry blossom tree was supposed to represent Hiei. Just in case you didn't know.)


	14. Wow, I can't think of a title

(Hey guys, guess what! I didn't die! Sorry for the long wait for an update but...I went back to school and it's my first year of High school and I'm in advanced classes so I have homework too often...everyday! Sighs sorry about that. I'm just ranting now. Thanks to all of you still reading. By the way, I got rid of the whole "You must be sighed on the review" thing for some people. But please, at least tell me who you are so I can feel loved by my loyal readers. Enough of being me, let's get on with the story!)

Kurama was worried about Rica. She wasn't acting like herself.

"How does she normally act?" Yusuke asked. Kurama had to think about that.

"She doesn't lock herself in her room all day. She normally goes on the internet and read and stuff. All she's been doing is hanging out in her room." Yusuke nodded. He's the detective, maybe he could figure it out.

"I have no idea." He finally said. Kurama just sighed and walked to Rica's room.

He barely knocked when he heard Rica yell, "What?" Kurama just asked if he could come in.

"…Sure." She finally answered. When he came in, he was surprised at what he saw. Papers were all over the floor and books were everywhere, some opened, some closed.

"Rica, what happened!" he asked, concerned. She started picking up things.

"Nothing." She said in an irritated voice. Kurama stared at her for a minute. She changed. Her hair was still up the way it normally is but, more messy and out of place. Her eyes were blood-shot and her clothes were wrinkled a lot. Finally he sighed.

"Alright, if you say so." And he left the room. Rica stopped picking things up and put her hand on her temple. The voices, the visions, why wouldn't they stop?

"Maybe Genkai would know what's wrong with her." Kuwabara offered. Kurama nodded. That sounded like a good idea. He was about to call out to Rica when she stormed out of her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Shuuichi, (How the hell do you spell it?) which one of you mother 'F'en friends is a perv!" Kurama glared at the guys. Kuwabara ran out the door. (Just so you know, when I write 'F', 'F'en, 'F'ing, or 'F'er means the F word. She doesn't say 'F' she says the F bomb. I hate writing that word.) Rica was about to leave the room when Kurama spoke up.

"Rica, we're gonna go to Genkai's house." He said. (She never met her but she's heard her name a lot.) Rica nodded.

"Have fun." She said flatly. Kurama shook his head.

"You're coming too."

(Just so you know, she asked who was a perv because something was missing from her belongings…if you know what I mean. And if you don't…don't worry, I don't either. I just needed an excuse for her to come out of her room. Sorry again for the long wait.)


	15. Rica gets help from old lady Genkai

(I felt so bad for you guys for waiting that I updated twice. Just so you know, I have it written out a couple chapters ahead of what you guys read. I try not to update when you guys get close to my lastest chapter because I'm afraid I'd run out of ideas. That's why this chapter came so fast after the other one. I'm gonna start writing more right after I'm done uploading this chapter. Later!)

It was the next day and the guys were climbing the stairs to Genkai's house. Kuwabara started complaining about how tired he was.

"Oh, you're such a baby." Rica said. She really wasn't in the mood to here someone bitching. She didn't even want to be here. She didn't even know why she was here.

They finally made it to the top and Kuwabara collapsed onto the ground. Genkai sighed. She noticed Molly. _Great, they brought the dog again. I really detest dogs. _

"What do you guys want now?" she asked. Kurama just whispered "I have to tell you later." Then making a head jester to Rica. Genkai just nodded.

It was later that day when Rica was using her cell phone to text someone. (All her friends are boys except for the girls that were in the anger management camp like her.) The rest of the gang was talking to Genkai.

"What do you want me to do?" Genkai asked after Kurama was done explaining. He shrugged.

"I was hoping that you could figure out what was wrong." Genkai thought about it.

"Has she said anything about it?" she asked him. He shook his head. Genkai sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

That night, Rica was reading a book she brought along. Her head started to hurt again so she put down the book and put her hand on her head. Genkai walked over.

"What the 'F' do you want?" Rica asked.

"Not very polite, are you? It's a surprise that you're Kura-I mean Shuuichi's sister." She said, almost forgetting that she doesn't know her brother's real name. She rolled her eyes.

"What's it to ya?" Rica asked. Genkai shook her head.

"Let's cut the chit chat and get down to business, what the hell's wrong with ya?" Genkai asked.

"I don't know what-"

"Don't you dare try that on me." Genkai warned. Rica sighed.

"I keep hearing and seeing things. It's all about the same person." She finally said.

"Who?"

"I don't know. But whoever it is, he seems familiar." Genkai told her to close her eyes.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She closed her eyes. Genkai put the tips of her fingers on Rica's forehead. The visions and the voice came back. This time, Genkai could see them too. She shot back and Rica opened her eyes. Genkai knew who that was. She couldn't tell Rica exactly.

"That would be the legendary demon thief, Youko Kurama. (Spelling?)" Rica looked at her in disbelief.

"Demon?" she questioned. Genkai nodded. "Do I know him?" Genkai hesitated.

"…You could say that."

(Will Rica find out who Youko is? Why is she seeing him anyway? What's this have to do with the plot of the story which I'm surprised to say I have a plot now? Find out...or don't, I don'tcare. Silence REVIEW! ...Please?)


	16. A little Sauria, Hiei and Molly moment

(I know, I know, people want more Sauria and Hiei. Don't worry, right now it doesn't seem like it but it's still their story. Rica is an important character to my plot. I have no idea what fluff is so...yeah. I promise you that there will be more Hiei & Sauria...like in this short chapter. Don't loose fate in me! I love you all so much for still reading even after no Hiei or Sauria. You guys rock. Um...so I don't cause an angery mob, let's just get to the story.)

The next day, Sauria looked up into the sky. The clouds were big and fluffy. The sky was clear and blue. It was a very calm day. It was days like this that made her miss her parents even more. On days like this, they would go to the park and have picnics along the water edge. She found it so peaceful there. Maybe that's why she would go there everyday.

Molly sat on the ground as she panted. Sauria was still getting over the fact that her parents…weren't coming back. That they're gone forever. She thought she'd gotten over it by now.

"It takes time for things to heal." She heard someone say. She turned to see Hiei who was also staring at the sky. He seemed to know what she was thinking. She sighed.

"What, can you read minds now?" he smirked.

"No, but you're an open book." He said. She laughed a little. He had her there. She was always thinking the same thing. Molly looked up at Hiei. She got on her hind legs and leaned against Hiei. He looked at her, wondering what she was doing. Sauria laughed a little more.

"She wants you to pet her." Molly stared at Hiei with the cutest eyes. Hiei slowly lifted his hand and put it on her head. Molly began to lick it. Sauria laughed even more.

"That's her way of saying she loves ya."

Later that day, Hiei was sitting on the porch. He was in deep thought…about you know who. (Sorry, I forgot that Yukina lived there so here she comes people) Yukina saw him there.

"Hiei are you okay?" He never looked up at her. He nodded. He didn't know Sauria was watching.

"Okay, just checking." She walked away. Sauria walked up to him.

"You really should tell her. If you really cared…" she didn't want to say anymore. She could tell that even though he never showed it, it might make him upset. She sighed and walked away.


	17. Letter Bomb Green Day

(Sorry for not updating in a while. You know the excuse, school, homework, not getting done homework until 9. All that good stuff. Anyway, here ya go. Don't lose faith. I'm not stopping this Fic! Long live anime! Okay, I'll stop.)

The next day, (I say that a lot!) Rica was listening to music on her head-phones. She was listening to Green Day. (+blah+ means what's on the CD)

+Where have all the bastards gone?  
The underbelly's accidental high  
The dummy failed the crash test  
Collecting unemployment checks  
You're 'F'ing only along for the ride

Where have all the riots gone?  
As your city's model gets pulverized  
What's in love is now in debt  
On your birth certificate  
So strike the 'F'ing match to light this fuse+

She saw Kurama coming towards her so she put the CD on pause. She knew he was going to say something.

"What do ya want Shuuichi?" she asked her older brother. He wasn't used to someone calling him that. He was told by Genkai about what was wrong with Rica. He thought maybe he needed to tell her the truth.

"Rica," he started, unsure if he should go on. Rica started at him, annoyed. If he was going to say something, he should say it now and leave her alone.

"Genkai told me, about what's been going on." She rolled her eyes.

"So?" she said. Kurama sat down next to her.

"So, I might know about to person you see…this Youko Kurama." She started at him straight in the eyes. He couldn't back down now.

"I'm…Youko Kurama." He finally said. Rica smirked.

"I knew it. Finally you tell me." Kurama was shocked. "As soon as Genkai told me I sort of know this guy, I knew it was you. You're not the only one with brains Shuui." (Suey) Kurama smiled. She hasn't called him that since she was four. He started to walk away. Rica turned the CD back on.

+The television's an obstructionist  
And you don't even know that you exist  
Stand still wish to die  
You better run for your 'F'ing life

It's not over 'till your underground  
It's not hope before it's too late  
It's cities burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not hope before it's too late

When angels and Demons cross

All of chaos will be mine

All I need is you to help

Find me the inhuman whelp

And we'll all live happily+

Rica turned off the CD. "That's not how it goes!" She yelled. She rewound it and played the same part over.

+It's not my burden  
It's not hope before it's too late

When angels and Demons cross

All of chaos will be mine

All I need is you to help

Find me the inhuman whelp

And we'll all live happily+

Rica threw the CD player. She was scared. The CD was sending some kind of message. Rica didn't like that. She ran inside.

Later that night (I say that a lot too!) Kuwabara was once again…how do you say it? Hitting on Yukina.

"Oh Yukina my love, you are as beautiful as the angels up high!" he said. Yusuke made a gagging motion and Kurama laughed a little at it. Hiei clenched his hands from inside his pockets. Sauria was behind him and stuck her head over his shoulder.

"Ya know, if she knew you were her brother, you could say anything you want right now about this moment in time." She said with a smile. Hiei turned his head to see her. If she wasn't the girl he was in love with, he might have punched her. He just walked outside. Sauria sighed.

"He just makes things so hard." She said, looking at Yukina.


	18. Wow, can't think of one for this one too

Rica was looking at her CD player. Ever since it started playing that one verse on the one song, she's been a little…uncomfortable with it. She played it again.

+It's not my burden  
It's not hope before it's too late

When angels and Demons cross

All of chaos will be mine

All I need is you to help

Find me the inhuman whelp

And we'll all live happily+

She rewound it and paused it at that spot. She ran into the house.

"What is it?" Kurama asked her as she was panting. She took a minute to catch her breath.

"Listen to this." She told him. He listened. She couldn't hear anything because of the head-phones. Kurama was just staring.

"What about it?" he asked. He heard the song before when she only had a boom box and no head set.

"Whadaya mean?" she asked, confused.

"It's how it always is. 'There is nothing left to realize."' Rica took back the head set. She listened to it. He was…right?

"But…the words…they were…different just a…minute ago." She said slowly, trying to understand what was going on. Kurama stared at her. So did the others.

"What did it say?" Yusuke asked. It felt weird that he was asking Rica something. Ever since she moved back in, he tried his best to stay out of her way.

"I don't remember. Something about demons and angels. It was really weird." She sat down on the couch and put her hand over her head. She started to get another head ache. Sauria looked at her.

"Angels?" she asked Rica. She nodded. Sauria looked puzzled. "That sounds somewhat…familiar." She added. Everyone just stared at her. Angels…wonder what it meant…when angels and demons cross.

(How's everyone doing? That's good. This has to be the weirdest idea I came up with…but I think I can make something weirder…Later!)

(Don't worry if you don't understand…you will soon.)

"ANIA!" a voice called into the night sky. A young girl walked up to the owner of the voice. The girl had light blond hair that seemed to glow and a white long sleeved shirt in which the sleeves were bigger than her wrist. (Kind of like InuYasha's) Her eyes were a pale blue.

"Yes sir?" She said in an almost emotionless tone. (Almost)

"Are you ready for your mission?" he asked her.

"Yes sir. I am ready to fulfill my duties. I will be successful even if it means my life." She replied as if she practiced it.

"Though I shudder at the thought of sending a 15 year old, I trust you. Go Ania, and good luck." She bowed and looked up at him.

"Peace be with you, master." She said. (Sounds like church…)

"And also with you." He replied. (Or Star Wars…) She turned around and left.

It was weird, going on this mission alone. She's never done anything alone.

"Why does he have so much faith in me? It's not like I'm the best." She pondered as she was going down the elevator. She knows what would happen if she succeeded. She would get the one thing she really ever wanted…wings.

(WINGS! What the Mcfargandy is that all about! Ha ha, I know what it's about…you don't. Or you do…how should I know? Don't steal my word or the sea monkeys will take over your mind.)

It was later that day when Ania got out of the elevator. She was in some weird looking office. She approached the counter and the lady looked up at her.

"Oh, hello there Ania. Where are you going today?" the lady asked her. Ania was almost afraid to answer.

"Earth." She said. The lady was shocked.

"Earth! Why there?" she asked. Ania shook her head.

"I cannot tell you." She simply answered. The lady nodded and opened the portal.

"Peace be with you." The lady yelled after her. Ania responded but the lady didn't hear her.


	19. In The Sky

(I feel so bad when I don't update in a while. I'm having really bad writers block and if you saw my update on my profile, you'll know why I couldn't write in a while. I'm working on it though. I love you all for being so cool and still reading this story. It's getting there. Just gotta figure out where I'm going with all of this. You guys are the greatest.)

Sauria was walking around the area, just trying to find something to do. (I write more about Rica than Sauria…and it's her story!) She was going to write again but just couldn't find anywhere quiet enough. She sat down next to a maple tree. She sighed as she closed her eyes and just listened to everything around her. One noise caught her attention.

It was up in the trees. Something was up there and she had a feeling who.

"Hello Hiei." She said as she closed her eyes. She heard him mutter "Damn" under his breath. It was something he did a lot. He tried to sneak up on her a lot just to scare her. (You can tell they like each other) He jumped out of the tree and sat next to her. She opened her eyes and stared at him

"How did you know I was up there?" he asked, staring into her eyes. Sauria laughed a little bit.

"After awhile, I figured you usually hide in the trees." She replied as she clicked her pen. Hiei knew she was going to start writing soon so got up. He knew that she didn't like it when he read her poems. He started walking away when something caught his eyes. He looked up at the sky. Something was coming but he couldn't tell what.

Sauria got up and walked over to where Hiei was standing. She looked up. She could see it too. They looked at each other and nodded. They had to tell the others.

The moment they ran into the door, everyone looked at them

"Something's in the sky!" they both yelled. (Weird) Everyone continued to stare. Sauria sighed.

"Something that's not normally in the sky…" she said which resolved into a lot of "Oh's" They all ran outside. They decided to split up.

Kurama was walking along the water edge. Whatever was in the sky, it was taking a long time to fall. Finally, he heard something fall from behind. He looked and saw a young girl with light blond hair and blue eyes. (Come on; please tell me you know who that is.) He stared at her and vise versa. Finally, she spoke.

"My name is Ania." She said. Kurama stared.

"My name is Kurama." She stared at his eyes.

"You're a demon, aren't you?"

"Yes…" he answered, unsure.

"That's too bad…" she looked down at her feet, upset. Kurama tilted his head.

"Why's that?" he asked her. She looked up with that emotionless face.

"I was sent here for one purpose, to find IT. And I was told to kill any demon that got in my way. And right now, you're in my way." Kurama blinked. He thought back to what Rica told him about the CD. Angels and Demons cross.

"So, that makes you an angel right?" Kurama asked her. She slowly nodded.

"Sadly, yes. Sorry, but you must die."

(Cliffhanger!)


	20. WHAT THE HELL!

(This is a pretty long Chapter. Don't worry, it's not too long.)

Ania charged at Kurama but he dodged her attack. She looked up at him (She's a little shorter) and gave a small glare. (Not a Hiei glare but a glare)

"Stop making this harder than it has to be." She said, looking determined to kill him. Kurama got his whip out.

"Sorry but, I'd rather not die right now." He said. She took the whip as a threat and got a bow and arrow. They glowed with a purple light.

"Just hand over IT and I will leave you alone." She demanded, setting up the bow. Kurama lowered his whip.

"What is this 'IT'?" he asked. She lowered her weapon as well.

"Project 9er 9er delta. Code name: Sauria." She said. The statement made Kurama gasp.

"…Sauria!" he asked. She nodded. He looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. They were after Sauria? Why?

"I cannot answer you question here Demon, but if you take me to IT, I'll gladly tell you anything you want. You don't need to give IT to me just now." Kurama thought about the offer. He nodded.

When they got back to the house, everyone got back and stared at Ania. Kurama explained as much as he could. When Sauria heard the part about them wanting her, she stared.

"Why do they want me?" Ania looked at them from where she was sitting. (Insert creepy, piano music)

"It all started back in the feudal time. (And no, InuYasha is not in this.) Angels were considered as freaks…thought to be deadly. We needed something to make us look good, so we decided to create something so vile and evil, that when people looked at us, they would see something good and think highly upon us. They created that being and named it…a Demon." Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened.

"Angels…created us?" Kurama asked, not sure of what he just heard was true.

Ania nodded. "Yes. Sadly, but yes." Hiei couldn't believe it.

"So, you're saying that I was something the angels made up?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"My only purpose in life…is to make angels look good?"

"Sadly yes." (She says that a lot) Hiei looked down at his feet. Ania continued.

"The humans didn't mind the Demons at first but, as time grew, so did the number of Demons and the number of deaths grew along with that. Humans started to fear the Demons and hated them. Demons hated the angels for making them so hated, so they did the only thing they could think of doing…" Rica looked at her.

"What was that?" she asked her. Ania stared at Sauria for a minute.

"They found a way to seal away every angel there is from the world. Angels could no longer live in the world they were praised in. They grew angry at this, so sent the Demons to another world as well. That wasn't so bad at first, but then, the Demons longed for the blood of the humans. Angels swore they would get back to Earth one day, and take their rightful place as rulers of it all." They all nodded (Except for Hiei) in understanding. Sauria tilted her head.

"So, where do I come in in all this?" Ania sighed.

"I'm getting to that. The angels made a plan to create a bridge from Heaven to Earth…that would be you Sauria. You are not human…nor Demon nor angel. You were made with the sole purpose of helping us rule. Something went wrong. Your human parents knew about all of this and tried to protect you and the rest of the world. That's why we had to kill them." Sauria's eyes widened.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Ania nodded.

"They got in the way. I was sent down here to make sure you followed your destiny." Yusuke scratched his head.

"So…if angels can't come to Earth…how did you get here?"

Ania sighed, disappointed with the answer that about to come out.

"I am not a real angel. Well, I am an angel but…I don't have wings yet so I'm not a really an angel yet. One more thing before I forget. Rica," Rica looked up at the sound of her name.

"What?"

"Rica…you're an angel."

(Bet you weren't expecting any of that! Later! Review!)


	21. YES YES YES!

(so, how did you guys like my huge plot twist? Cool huh? I told you earlier, this must be my weirdest idea let. Enjoy!)

"What!" Rica shouted at the top of her lungs. "What do you mean I'm an angel!" Ania looked at her.

"Just as I said, you're an angel."

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true. Demons aren't the only ones who can take control of a human's body." (Meaning Kurama.)

Rica sunk back into her chair. She was in total shock. Of course, how would you feel if you found out you were an angel? Rica, of all people, was an angel! The punk girl with the short fuse, an angel. Who would've thought it? I'll tell you who, nobody. Meanwhile, Hiei stayed in his trance-like state, too shocked to do anything. Sauria still had tears coming down her face. Everyone fell quiet. Finally, Hiei spoke.

"So, I suffered my life, for a race to look good when all this time they were the ones who were evil?" (By the way, Hiei is upset at the moment. How would you feel if you found out that your purpose in life was for an evil race to look better than you?) Ania knew he was just asking himself, but decided to tell them the truth.

"I think you guys make them look worse." Everyone stared at her. "The angels have gone too far in their plans for conquest. I came done to help them…but I want to help you." No one could believe that. Hiei shot up at her.

"How are we supposed to believe you! How are we supposed to trust you!" Ania shook her head.

"You can't. There is nothing I can do to make you believe me, Hiei. I'll leave you with this one thought. You might have been created by the angels but, who made your choices? Who made up your mind and chose the paths in which you followed? Think about it." And she walked out the door. Hiei stared into space, in deep thought. Then, he walked out too, needing to think somewhere else.

It was later that day; Hiei was sitting in a tree, staring at the sky. This was NOT a good day for him. Hiei heard a noise from below and looked down. Sauria was looking up at him.

"Hiei?" She asked, unsure. "Hiei, may I join you?" Hiei didn't answer but she climbed up anyway. She sat next to Hiei, slowly sliding her hands though her hair. They didn't look at each other, too upset to talk. Sauria glanced at Hiei, and then spoke.

"Hiei, I know it's hard for you. I heard the story about you and I now know what you've been through. I'm sorry, I know the news earlier didn't make anything better but now we both know the truth…and why I'm so weird."

Hiei looked at her, her eyes filled with sorrow. Then it hit him. She had it worst than him and here she is trying to make him feel better. He sighed.

"You're not weird, you're different. You're special and smart and…and very pretty. (That last statement made both of them blush) Ania said that you were nothing. That you were not Demon, human, nor angel. You are something greater than all of those put together. You…are Sauria…the one and only…Sauria." Sauria smiled while tears went down her cheeks. (Author bites her finger. Should I do it? Should I dare to do it? Dammit, I'm doing it!)

They looked at each other, straight in the eyes. Then, slowly, they leaned towards each other, closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. (YEY!) It was their first kiss, a real kiss. Not a peck, a kiss. They drew back and smiled. Sauria began to hum. Hiei closed his eyes, then slowly recognized the tune. It was the song she hummed when he first saw her. (Don't remember? Chapter one) He looked at her.

"That tune, what is it?" he asked her. She smiled and began to sing.

"San na no she cannare san na so ho las en narve. San na no say cu so me las seenorato cas can sheng ba. Segarea sa lay no nee na verta lo."

"I-I know that song. That's the Demon's lullaby." Sauria began to sing it in human.

"When the wing blows on the town, no one can seem to stop it. When the wind dies down, everything seems to die with it. Everyday, I wonder why it dies." (Some lullaby) It was strange but, she sang the Demon form of it and so did Hiei.

"San na no she cannare san na so ho las en narve. San na no say cu so me las seenorato cas can sheng ba. Segarea sa lay no nee na verta lo."

(Yey! I started writing it and after Hiei made his little speech, I had the thought to make them kiss. It was the perfect moment. Scratch that. I hate the word 'perfect'. It was the best moment for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


	22. The Weak and The Truth

(Hi there people. I decided to update! I'm so happy! I've gotten over the writer's block thingy and now I have an idea on what's gonna happen next. Enjoy!)

Night had fallen and all was still. Hiei slowly opened his eyes. He and Sauria fell asleep under the tree. (NOTHING HAPPENS. A NOTE FOR YOU PERVS!) Hiei looked at the stars, glittering in the sky. Sauria was still sleeping. He looked around. The faint sound of singing was in the air. It wasn't really loud but he could still hear it.

It was a soft melody that was filled with sorrow. It was something Hiei never heard before. It was a message; a warning.

"Take head of these words I speak. Never believe the weak. Or your future is bleak. The truth is something you must seek."

It didn't make sense to Hiei. Who was singing? Who were they singing to? The singing got louder. Sauria woke up.

"What's with the singing?" she asked. Hiei didn't answer. It got closer. Standing in front of them was Ania.

"What do YOU want?" Hiei asked in disgust. Ania (With her almost emotionless face) looked at Hiei and Sauria.

"I know you both are upset with me. I speak the truth. You need to find out who is the weak in the battle, and find out the truth." She said. Hiei and Sauria didn't get it.

"The truth on what?" Sauria asked.

"Exactly." Ania answered. "What is truth?" Sauria couldn't answer to that one. Ania began to walk away. Hiei glared her way.

"Hope you die!" he shouted after her. He really hated that angel. He hated all angels. He turned to Sauria who had her hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just…all of this is overwhelming. I think we better head back to the temple." Hiei nodded and they were on there way.

They were halfway up the steps when an odor caught there attention. Smoke, and lots of it, was coming from the direction of the city. They saw the others coming down the steps.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked as they all went back down the steps.

Kurama shrugged. "Not sure, but it can't be good."

(Thanks for reading this chapter! Happy holidays!)


	23. The Seal

(Do you guys still like the story? It doesn't seem like it. In the beginning, I got a lot of reviews. Now, I'm lucky to get two. sighs Oh well. Here you go people.)

Burning buildings made them all stop. Smoke filled skies made them all gawk. Ania in the middle of the city made them all furious.

"What the "F" happened!" Yusuke yelled at her. She turned around to face them. (You get the drill, her emotionless face) Eyes as wide as a river, she stared at them. Yusuke asked her again. She closed her eyes.

"It had started. And it cannot be stopped." She said. Rica shook her head at her.

"What are you talking about!" Rica shouted. Ania pointed to the sky. A gaping, black hole was in the sky. Fireballs whirled down from it in many directions.

"The battle has begun. Sauria's seal has opened the doorway, but only a little." Sauria looked confused.

"Seal?"

"Any time your emotions go on high, a little bit of the door opens. Three months ago, when you guys were still in school, something got Sauria mad. That was the day I was sent down here." (Emotions go on high. You know what that means? If not, it means when she gets over emotional, like angry, or like 2 chapters ago, love)

"That's how I'm a bridge?" Sauria asked. Ania nodded. _So this is all my fault._ A noise caught their attention. They turned to see Molly running towards them.

"Molly, stop!" Sauria yelled. The dog stopped right in her tracks. Right in front of her landed a huge fireball. Sauria's heart skipped a beat. Molly continued to run to Sauria. When she reached her, Sauria hugged her.

Hiei continued to look up. Every blast of fire that came from there, they were all powerful. Yusuke looked to.

"Wait a minute. Koeama must-of know about this the whole time! That stupid little-" Yusuke stopped there. He thought that is wasn't a good time to bring that up.

"What can we do?" Rica asked Ania. Everyone stared at Rica.

"You're actually going to trust her?" Kuwabara asked. Rica nodded.

"If this is only the beginning, then the worst is still to come." She answered. They nodded. Sauria looked back up at the sky.

_I must stay calm. Any overemotional thing will open it even more._ She thought. She thought to what Ania sang to her and Hiei.

_Take head of these words I speak. Never believe the weak. Or your future is bleak. The truth is something you must seek. _Sauria knew that this would be useful.

"We have to find out what this 'weak' thing is." Sauria answered for Ania. Ania nodded at her answer. Hiei shook his head.

"But what does that mean?" he asked. Ania looked up as she thought of what to tell them.

"That's what you must find out."

(I'm being smart for once. I wrote down notes for this story. Um...I'll be your best friend if you review. Not really but I hoped it would get your attention. Later people!)


	24. Heart Attacks For Yusuke Are Funny!

(Sorry folks. It's taking me forever to update. Stupid school! Oh well, I might not update again until summer or spring break...whatever come first. Enjoy!)

"How are we to find out?" Kurama asked. Ania looked down. She didn't know, they could tell from the jester. She felt useless; wanting to help but knowing she couldn't.

_How can I make them understand? How without blowing my cover?_ She thought. Nothing came to her mind. She looked up at the fire balls.

"I suggest we move to a safer spot." She said. Everyone nodded and they went back up to Genkai's house.

Sauria looked at the city from the window. It was horrible. She wanted to do something but didn't know what. She didn't know how she could help. Everyone was quiet; everyone stared at Sauria, who was in deep thought.

_What does she mean by weak and truth? It's gonna bug me now. Those stupid angles! They're all cowards. They feared the thing they created and started this whole mess._ She continued to think while everyone stared.

"THAT'S IT!" Sauria shouted out loud. The sudden noise caused Yusuke to fall over off his chair.

"What's it?" Yusuke asked. Sauria stood up, smiling.

"The weak! I know who the weak is! The angles are the weak one because they sent away that which they created!" she explained. Ania smirked.

"Good. You solved that." She said. However, it still bugged Sauria.

_I know I shouldn't believe them but why? What shouldn't I believe? _Sauria thought. She thought back to anything she was told or heard before about Angles.

"Ania!" Sauria yelled, causing Yusuke to jump.

"Quit that, would ya!" he yelled but she ignored him.

"Ania said that I wasn't human. Ania is an angle so she is part of the weak. That means I AM human!" she said, proud that she figured it out. Ania nodded again, smiling as well.

_The hardest part, _Ania thought,_ is finding out the truth._ Sauria was thinking the same thing. The truth could be anything in the world. What could it be?

(Later homies. By the way, this WILL be continued. Mark my words...)


	25. What Is Truth Anyway?

(Yo yo yo. Guess who it is. Well, I guess you know who it is already. Look, I updated! Aren't I a good little girl! Later)

After everyone fell asleep, Hiei walked outside. He still was a little shocked about all that happened. Also, he wanted to help Sauria figure out what this truth thingy was. He looked up at the moon.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Hiei turned around. Sauria was sitting on a random rock near the temple. She had her eyes closed…after all, it WAS close to midnight.

"What are you doing up?" Hiei asked, walking over to her. Sauria opened her eyes and looked at Hiei. She needed to tell him what she found out but…she really didn't think he was going to like it. After all, he's tried so hard not to say a word about it.

"Hiei…I…I found out…what the truth was." She said. Hiei's eyes widen.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's you. You have to tell her." Hiei already knew what she was talking about.

"No…no way. Why? What does that have to do with anything!" he asked. Sauria shrugged.

"It's hard to explain. It has to do with something like…look; I need help with this whole thing. I figured that out too. The only one I can get help from is from someone who was created by the weak…that would be you. THEY think that all Demons are lying and conniving freaks. You can't let THEM be right!" Hiei clenched his fists at the mentioning of THEM. (Please tell me you know who THEM and THEY are) Sauria looked away from the angry Demon. Hiei sighed.

"I-I-I can't. It's too late to tell her. I-I-I've kept it a secret too long. I've lied for too long. I can't do it." Hiei closed his eyes. Sauria stood up and walked over to him.

"I think she would rather know…then go on living without you." Hiei looked at her, then looked away. He pulled out his tear gem thingy. He loved it when she smiled. He hated it anytime that baka hit on her. He sighed.

"You're right. I need to tell her. I HAVE to tell her. For her sake, for my sake…and apparently the world's sake. Great, now I sound sappy. I blame you." Sauria smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Hiei."

"Good night." Hiei looked back at the moon. _Prepare to find your brother, Yukina._

(Um...yeah. later then)


	26. Blank Page

(Shows Taerga with a battle axe. Hiei walks up behind her.)

Hiei: Um...Taerga. What the hell are you doing with a battle axe?

Taerga: Shh...you see that adorable white monster thingy?

Hiei: ...yeah...

Taerga: That's IT.

Hiei: You mean to tell me THAT thing is writer's block?

Taerga: Well, it's what's left of it. I kinda destroyed most of it. That's how I was actually able to update.

Hiei: Hn.

Taerga: Sorry guys, It's not much. It's actually really short! I've got more coming. Writer's block will not prevail! Enjoy. (Attacks Writer's Block)

* * *

Sauria tried to fall asleep, but every time she tried, she kept having nightmares about her parents. She kept remembering the day she found them dead on the kitchen floor, soaking in their own blood. It was so long ago, Sauria almost thought it was really just a dream, that her parents were still alive. She could think back to all the fun they had together. But, then a sinister cloud would cover the sky and dark shadows would appear from everywhere. They would start destroying everything. Then, she would catch a glimpse of them and see that they were the Angels.

It was around the third time Sauria woke up from this re-occurring dream that she decided there was no way she was sleeping. She got up and looked over at the clock. 2:30 Am. She groaned and kicked an object near by. When she looked at the object, she realized it was her notebook. She hadn't seen that in a while. She thought she lost it. Bending over, she picked it up and opened it to a random page. She was happy she got rid of the whole catalog thing…the poems were more pleasant to read at a time like this. She smiled as she saw how horrible they all were. She came to a blank page. After five minutes of looking for a pen to write with, she sat on her bed and began to write. She didn't know what she was writing, but she didn't care. She let the pen take over for her. When she stopped writing, she realized what she wrote. It was the song she sang.

"When the wing blows on the town, no one can seem to stop it. When the wind dies down, everything seems to die with it. Everyday, I wonder why it dies."

Sauria stared at the song, wondering what it meant. She yawned deeply and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

"Sauria? Sauria. Sauria! Wake up you lousy, good-for-nothing…" Sauria woke up to an angry Hiei kicking her lightly. She realized she rolled off of her bed in the middle of the night. She got up and stared at Hiei.

"Good-for-nothing, huh," she said. "How am I good-for-nothing?" Hiei crossed his arms.

"Its 12 o'clock, you lazy bum." He said, pointing to the clock. Sauria, who was having trouble getting her vision to work, finally saw what the clock said. Hiei was telling the truth.

"Shit! How bad is it out there?" she asked, looking out the window. Hiei didn't answer. She could see for herself that it wasn't getting any better. The fire stopped, but the sky was still hazy. She looked over at Hiei. "When are you going to tell her?"

Hiei sighed. "The next chance I am alone with her." he answered. Sauria nodded. It was better if he told her when no one else was around. Hiei left the room, knowing that Sauria was most likely going to get changed soon. Also, Hiei had to find Yukina, and try to get her alone.

* * *

Taerga:(Panting from battling)I told you it was short. Damn, that Writer's Block sure is strong. I'm gonna kill it though. Don't you worry about it.

Hiei: Need help?

Taerga: Nope. (Slings battle axe over her shoulder) This is something I gotta do alone. (Insert dramatic music)

Hiei: Stop that. You don't have that kind of money for speacial affects.

Taerga: Good point. REVIEW!


	27. More Yey!

Taerga: Lookie! I updated! Go me!

Hiei walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. He saw Yukina there, but wasn't going to tell her yet. Sauria came into the room and everyone stared at her. She was the one who normally got up early. Sauria glanced over at Yukina, then to Hiei. She was going to help get them alone…which, by the way, sounds very wrong. She was going to need help though. She thought about who would be the best person for the job. No doubt, it was Kurama.

Meanwhile…

"Master, you called for me?" a man with a low tone asked another man. The man he called master turned to face him.

"Yes, Klaus, I did call for you. It seems that our little angel has turned into a fallen angel." He said. Klaus gasped.

"You mean-?"

"Yes. It seems Ania decided to change sides at the last minute. She will pay dearly for that." Klaus smirked.

"Yes. As soon as we can get to earth, she'll be the first to suffer." His master shook his head.

"No. That would be going too easy on her. If she really wants to protect these people, so be it. By the time I'm done taking over this pathetic world, she'll wish she never betrayed me. You may go now, Klaus." Klaus bowed.

"Peace be with you, Klaus."

"And also with you, Adelay."

Back with the group…

The next moment Sauria found Kurama alone, she walked up to him. He was sitting on the porch, looking up at the sky. Things seemed to have calmed down a bit, but the sky never cleared up. He heard Sauria walking up from behind him and turned around.

"Yes, Sauria?" he asked. Sauria smiled.

"Kurama, I'm going to need your assistance."

"With what?"

"Getting two twins a chance to be alone so one of them can tell the other something important." Kurama smiled. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well then, that won't be TOO hard. What do you have in mind?" Sauria smirked. She whispered the plan to him. Kurama nodded. It shouldn't be too hard.

Later on, everyone was inside, trying to think of a way to close up the door permanently. Well, almost everyone. Hiei was no one to be found. Kurama looked at Sauria, who nodded. She told Hiei exactly where to be; Kurama just had to make sure no one saw Yukina and Sauria leave. Sauria whispered something to Yukina. Something about "Needing her help with something outside." Yukina followed Sauria outside who led Yukina somewhere in the woods. Sauria stopped.

"Oh darn it. I forgot to bring something. Can you wait here a second?" Sauria said to the ice Demon. Yukina nodded as Sauria ran back to the house. Hook, line, and sinker.

Hiei watched his sister wait for Sauria to return from his hiding place in a tree. (I bet you didn't see that coming, right?) He didn't think that Sauria would be able to get them alone…which still sounds wrong. Hiei sighed. He knew he would have to get this over with sooner or later…might as well be now. He jumped down from his hiding place in front of his sister.

"Oh, Hiei, I didn't know you were here. I was just waiting-"

"She's not coming back," Hiei said, cutting the ice maiden off. "Look, I need to tell you something." Yukina just stared at him. She waited for him to continue. Hiei took a deep breath.

"I don't care what you do or what you say after I tell you this. It's just really important, so I need you to listen carefully." (You can tell he's stalling.) "Yukina…I…um…I…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. Yukina looked at him.

"Hiei?"

"Yukina, I'm your brother." Hiei was finally able to get the words out. Yukina took a minute to take in what he just told her.

"Hiei…you're…you're…you mean…you…are…my brother? The one…who…they…" (I'm not saying any more…just in case those who are reading never saw the story of Hiei's very tragic past.) Hiei nodded, thinking of what she would say next. What she said wasn't what he thought it would be. In fact, she didn't say anything at all. Without warning, she embraced him. He was shocked. Finally, she let go.

"Sorry." She said, meekly.

"I don't understand. I though you would be mad or upset." Hiei said.

"Why would I be mad or upset?" she asked.

"Because I never told you. Because I'm a murderer. Because I've been lying to you." Hiei replied, making a list of everything he did wrong. Yukina smiled.

"Well, you told me now." She said. Hiei smiled. It was as if the world was lifted from his shoulders.

Taerga: Was that good? I hope so. I'm trying really hard. Later homies!


End file.
